


Cruising for Love

by Undertakerla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A bit sad, A game of cat's and mouse, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Cruise, Drama!, Eren's child, Ex wives, F/M, Fast romance, Flirting, Laughter, M/M, Mending a wounded soul, Multi, Parent Eren, Romance, Sarcasm, Sexual Tension, Terrible Ex's, Truth or Dare!, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fun fun fun, future smut, games!, hulu dancing, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertakerla/pseuds/Undertakerla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having being single for a little more of a half a year, Hanji decided this would be the perfect time of the year to go on a luxury cruise liner to find new love for her precious friend Levi and Levi would find himself not enjoying this force vacation one bit. Or would he? When he encounter a strange individual who plans on making his long seven days trip more adventurous than a guy like him could possibly handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Full Moon Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Undertakerla: "Hello....as you can see I am sooo guilty...I was clearly suppose to be working on Prince Mononoke and Flappy bird from hell, but I got caught up in a fantasy after looking at this beautiful cruiser and I was like....I wanna write one too! And also I'm sort of basing this off my faavoorite manga author <3 cause I just loove her story and her art work is amazing. I hope you'll enjoy it too. Please give me comments and kudos to continue this story. The chapter to should be at less seven or eight chapter long.....so it's short and won't be so long hopefully~"
> 
> Bows to her reader.
> 
> "Also i don't have a beta....so I may have some spelling errors and possibly grammars too and if you can kindly point them out I'll have it fix in a jippy~"

**Chapter One**

**Full Moon Magic**

 

 

“Come on Levviiii it'll be fun this will be like the perfect way to get over your ex too.”

 

Hanji whined as she tugged on his shirt wrinkling it at her persistent begging, Levi had tried to ignore her he really did, but four hours in and he was ready to throw in the fucking towel. He's not counting the days she and her damn twin brother kept up the persistent pushing of him joining some luxury cruise liner.

  
“Hanji for the love that is all sanitary clean, your hands has better be chemical free.”

 

Hanji gave him a look tooting her lips, she was just about to open it again when Levi grabbed the back of her head pulling her down so they were eye level with one another.

  
“I'll go if you shut up, If Zander calls me tonight you will no longer be a set of twins I promise you that.”

 

The brunette eyes practically lit up from behind her glasses that made Levi leery of her true intention,

  
“Yeahhhhh! You'll love it! It's a seven day cruise trip and our final destination will be Hawaii! It'll be fantastic! I heard so many good reviews about this liner!”

 

A heavy sigh stopped Hanji from getting too overly excited by naming all the activity and shops it had on the cruiser.

 

“Just tell me when, where and what time so I can kick you out of my office already.”

 

“That's rude, but lucky it's this coming Friday at Le Marais Harbor it sets sail at noon.”

 

“You're only giving me four days to pack...Seriously..”

 

“It's your fault, I've been begging you to do this for three months. It's about time you take a vacation and forget all about your ex, don't you agree?”

 

“It's barely been half a year and that's too soon I haven't even give an advance notice of-”

 

“Oh, don't worry about that, I already took care of that with the big boss man and he said to enjoy yourself.”

 

She said grinning a big knowing smile...

 

“....Oh...did he now....and what of my cat....”

 

“Yes, he did and your cat can come too I had that all checked out before Zander purchases your ticket. Beside~ me and my honey, my twin and his girlfriend are coming along with you so you won't be lonely, but this would be a great chance to have a sexy romance with someone else.”

 

“Not going to happen, Hanji.”

 

“Hehe will see~”

 

And when she said it, it usually means something to not look forward to in Levi's case, but to others that were bystander in her devious scheme it's usually an adventure of a life time with the full blown emotional experience to go with it.

 

**

And so....

Four days later....

 

There Levi was standing at the deck he had long sense lost his fellow companion he had boarded on this cruise. What Hanji failed to tell Levi was that this is a couple resort, who the fuck take a single guy on a cruise liner for couples? All he had ever seen is young or old couple who were either married, newlywed, or in the rosy glow of being in a relationship with someone were on this ship. He haven't seen anyone who wasn't attach to the hips. Damn Hanji twins and their persistent nagging and begging antics. Not only would he feel like a third wheel, but he was going to be a thirty four old man on a love liner.

 

Scowling, he looked quite menacing standing there surrounded by happy couples who were waving at people the ship that were standing on the dock. He saw them either waving some sort of hankerchief or setting off balloons to their demise at the atmosphere. Hell, even this ship was doing a little partying of it's own as little colorful papers liter the floor from being exploded from their capsule, there was even some people who were throwing streamers trying to get it to reach to the other side. He could hear the loud blow of the horn indicating they were to be taking off any second now. He just sigh, he had it in his mind he wasn't going to have that much of a good time to begin with. Especially after thinking about his ex and why he broke up with him. It was the same with the ex's before him both men and woman. Levi's been cheated on, been dumped for some one else, or it was one reason or another he doesn't expresses his 'love'.

 

'You have it together, you're strong and independent....I just don't think it'll work out you know so let's end it here...I'm sorry...'

 

'Levi, I can't do it anymore....so I'm breaking up with you to be with someone else. He loves me a lot more then you do...”

 

'You're strong so you really don't need anyone by your side do you? She needs me and she has my child so this is it. It was fun while it lasted.'

  
Levi was just so sick of it, he had feelings too...It hurts him too that after four attempts at a relationship he thought would work turn out to be a failure. One of them being his own friend and boss he just couldn't deal with it anymore. He lost sight of what he did wrong was it so bad to be strong? Was it so bad to have his shit together and be independent? He thought he was plenty of expressive enough when it came to loving someone, but that wasn't the case. Levi had that sort of dead look in his eyes as he watched the happy people from below that he didn't realize that someone just ran into him. A young boy who was grinning up to him,

 

“Whoa, Mister. It looks like your favorite goldfish has died, but you're still very beautiful.”

 

Levi looked down to see a boy, his eyes were an exotic color of a bright greenish like blue....The boy had bright straight white teeth and his eyes just sparkles at him add that with his nicely sun kissed skin and tousle of brown hair, the kid held a blue streamer in his hand. The kid himself is beautiful too, but he doesn't look like someone who should be on this ship period.

 

“Shitty brat.”

 

That only made the kid grinned even bigger.

  
“Even though you're really beautiful you have such a potty mouth. So do you wanna give this a try you look bored and I've heard that throwing this to the other side is very difficult.”

 

He asked changing the subject as he raised a streamer up to him, Levi just scowl at him more.

 

“I don't want it.”

 

“No? Oh I see I guess you're too frail to do it, huh. I see so I guess old men have it tough too, huh. Oh well I guess I should stop pestering the poor fragile old man. Who knows you might even break down if you throw it from lack of calcium or muscle mass.”

 

He teased he was turning his back to the raven hair man in a manner to walk away from him, but behind him Levi felt a nerve snapped inside him.

 

“Who's old and who's fucking fragile give it here.”

 

Levi snatched that streamer from that fuck face and threw it as hard as he could, the boy turned looking surprised with wide eye as the streamer actually reached the dock successfully with the string flaring behind it as the roll of tape reached to someone who actually caught it. The boy may have been stunned, but shortly after he was laughing loudly as the situation dawned on him.

  
“Whoa, Mister ahahaha you're so cool, but so funny too.”

 

He finally said clapping he wasn't the only one clapping as other couple around them joined in after witnessing such an event. 

  
“So glad I can amuse you, brat.”

  
“Ahaha, I'm not all bratty. I'm Eren. What's your name, Mister?”

 

Levi wasn't sure what to make of this kid, he was outgoing that's for sure and a flamboyant flirt for a snot nose kid.

 

“Levi.”

  
“Levi? Even your name matches your pretty face huh.”

 

The kid actually giggled.

  
“Since when do boys starts calling grown men beautiful or pretty.”

  
“Mnn, me and just then and now? So why are you alone, Mister?”

 

“You still going to keep calling me that after I just gave you my name.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Brat.”

  
“That too~ So why are you alone? You're not traveling alone to heal a broken heart are you?”

 

He asked grinning standing close beside him as he lean over a railing, Levi kept his face completely stoic when he mention a broken heart.

 

“I lost my companions.”

 

“Plural? Is one of them your lover?”

  
“No. Hell no.”

 

He grimace at the the mention of those two pair.

 

“Ohh, I see so you're single and on a love liner eh.”

  
He grinned at him,

 

“Poor mister.”

 

Levi wanted to hit the kid then and there, but the kid was beckoning him with his finger to get down on his level.

  
“What.”

 

The boy, Eren wasn't discouraged at all.

 

“Come on, you're so tall I can't reach you. I wanna tell ya something~ But ya gotta come closer.”

 

He told him with that innocent smile of his, as much as Levi wanted to ignore him he did bend down at the waist so he could hear what this shitty brat wanted to say, but instead of saying anything the kid practically press his soft lips on Levi's cheek before running away. Levi stood back up so fast he had his hand on his cheek and his sharp glare on the shitty ass brat who is practically teasing his elders. God he made himself sound so old.

 

“Hey Mister, welcome aboard on this ship if you're ever lonely you can always come find me~ I'll gladly be you're date! Bye!”

 

The kid ran away not hearing what Levi had to say that he stood their rubbing his cheek. As much as he wanted to track the kid down and knock some sense into him his long lost companions finally found him amongst the sea of people. The female Hanji was the first one to grab him into a hug.

 

“There you are Levi! Where have you been? We've looked every where for you.”

 

“Levi is just so short it's no wond-.... Ow!!”

 

 

“Shut up, Zander and I don't want to hear it from you shitty ass glasses. You were the one that ran off and left me in the first damn place.”

 

“Oh....I did? I'm sorry it was just, there was this really interesting entertainer on a unicycle and I just had to get it on film.”

 

She said holding up her camera, Levi just glared at her in answer.

 

“So grumpy, let's check out a few things before dinner? I heard they even got a casino on this ship.”

 

“No, why don't the two couple go ahead, I'm going to catch some z's.”

 

“What? We just got here?”

 

“Thanks to a pair of twin I didn't get a wink of sleep and I'm dead fucking tired so I'm leaving you childish fucks for some sleep and Coronal is a lot more of a company then you are.”

 

“You don't mean that, but you should get some sleep. I'm sorry that my boyfriend decided to camp at your place ever since you accepted this trip. You will come to dinner won't you?”

 

Kristine asked as she held on to Zander arm a delicate thin ring on her ring finger she has light sky blue eyes, and beautiful wavy hair that's a strawberry blonde color she has a delicate young face beside her being twenty nine years old. She's like Levi who has a serious face and had been extremely independent until Zander burst through her clothing store and turned her life upside down. It took five years for Zander to claim what he wanted and considering he got her pregnant this year she was three month into her pregnancy and happy for a change. Zander in turn had his hand at her waist tucking her by his side, his long hair up in a fancy pony tail which Kristine took pleasure of branding a few strands into the pony tail. 

 

If Levi thought about it she was just as sharp with her words and cold in her demeanor and she still had someone with her, why was he any different? Except when he thought who she was dating he figure it was a Hanji thing. Once they lock target on you there was no hope in escaping them and their love. It's practically impossible and if she had fought with him for another tens years he'd still be a a serious romantic flirt to her until she cave in. The hanji twins are to be feared by, it's a good thing the other one is married to a tall blonde with fuzz around his mouth who liked to sniff people.

 

“....Do I have a choice.”

 

“No, Not really.”

 

She replied, she had her right hand caressing her belly she had a habit of doing that when she thought about the child. Zander glance down and had a happy smile on his lip as he lean down and surprised his future wife with a kiss. Kristine backed up a little, but Zander strong arm kept her in place from running.

 

“I love you, Krissy.”

 

“.......Stupid.”

  
She looked away with the same expression she always wore, but Levi could tell her feature had soften up quite a bit over the years from her ice queen demeanor. 

 

“Just looking at you two makes me want to scrub something filthy clean.”

 

Levi remark after seeing their obvious affection with one another.

  
“Whatever, Shorty. Just be there or I'll have Zander come fetch you kicking and screaming mind you for the dinner party tonight.”

 

“I'll be there.”

  
He replied with an evident roll to his voice he hid his annoyance quite well at her mentioning about his height yet again.

 

“Consider yourself lucky that you're pregnant.”

 

“I know and I'm going to use the next several months to say every small joke there is in this world on you in the mean time. Look forward to it since I got the green pass to Go.”

 

Levi had to smile a little at that he always did like Kristine for her no bullshit no hold bar attitude of hers. He huffed lightly, but told them he'd see them later that evening as he returned to his room when he reached his bedroom his cat still napping quite peacefully on the foot of the bed. Slipping out of his dress jacket he laid it neatly behind the desk chair and set his shoes inside the closet on the shoe rack. All his clothes long since put away from earlier he made his way back to his bed and got in pushing the comforter to the side so he could slip on in with the comforter covering his head when he pulled it back on top of him. 

 

He had to admit this suite wasn't bad at all, it was clean and very modern. Even the sheets were made up of Egyptian cotton. He was already liking his prison home for the clean establishment he was put in. He had nothing to complain about when he got on and inspect his room apparently Hanji made special note on him and they had done a superb job that he could drift away into a semi sleeping state.

  
**

 

“Hey, daddy are you busy?”

 

A brunette boy with exotic eyes stared up into a pair or matching eyes much like his own. He two had tanned skin and messy brown hair, but only longer. 

 

“Hey, squirt not at all what's up little man.”

 

Picking him up he held him on his waist line.

 

“Well~ I went up to the inventory deck and meet a really interesting fellow~”

 

Eren blinked a little taking note of his devious smile and the way his eyes lit up whenever he finds a new toy to play with.

 

“Alright, Aren what did you do?”

 

“Well~ There was this really beautiful guy up there standing all by his lonesome self he's actually single can you believe that? Whoever it was that dump him is an idiot, how could they dump such a beautiful man.”

 

Eren can some what see where this was going, but he was having that dreadful feeling whenever Aren gets himself into some sort of trouble. It's kinda obvious why he would be worried, because he got all of that from him...

 

“And?”

 

“Well~ I may have used your name instead of my own.”

 

“What? Again?”

  
“Wait, wait hear me out, daddy. You see he looked really sad, Papa and well it looked like his favorite goldfish die and so I thought about cheering him up. He's really funny since he took up on my provocation about him being old and fragile. You should have seen it, daddy he was so cute when he threw that streamer like a true pitcher you see in a baseball game. I thought maybe we should cheer him up a bit with a game, I bet he's even more beautiful when he's smiling. Don't you want to see it?”

 

Eren tilted his head when he asked him that, how would he know what he looks like he haven't even seen the guy much less want his son doing something that would no doubt get him in trouble...but that wouldn't stop him again this is his son he was talking about and he had done the very same thing at his age if not worst.

 

“....How....no...wait a minute. Let me get this straight are you teasing one of my passenger again and you're using my name again for your devious plot. I see you are spending waaay too much time with Armin.”

 

Upon saying the devilish angel name he appeared.

  
“What about me, Captain?”

 

“You're corrupting my son with that brain of yours.”

 

“There's nothing wrong being a few steps ahead from the rest, captain~ Everything's a go and the weather's perfect for sailing it'll be a little wavy tonight, but nothing to worry about.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“Daddy~ Listen to me.”

 

“I'm listening, I'm listening.”

 

“So will you help me? I think you'll reallllly like him, papa. I wouldn't mind if he's my new mommy.”

 

Armin perfectly shape eyebrow raised at the little titan words it was obvious he stepped into a very interesting conversation.

  
“Oh? What's going on? What's this about a new mommy?”

 

“Ah, listen to this Uncle Armin, I saw this really beautiful guy on the inventory deck and he's single too~ I don't think he's planning on having any fun here so I thought maybe I can tie him around my finger and get his body moving. What do you think, you think I can pull it off? He deserve to have some fun and I'm bored messing with the newly weds and old couples.”

 

Armin merely laughed at this,

  
“I feel sorry for your next target, I think you can do it. Well, have fun and try to stay out of trouble alright? I'm going to check up on Jean let me know if you need anything, Eren and try not to work so hard. You are just as much on vacation as these passenger too you know. A guest remember?”

 

Eren rolled his eyes.

  
“Daddyyyyyyyyyy.”

 

“What?”

 

“So will you?”

 

Aren insisted as he tugged on his daddy uniform.

 

“He's quite determined.”

 

Armin giggled as he tucked some long gold strands behind his ear.

 

“Yeah, I wonder where he got it from...”

 

Eren mumbled...

 

As for Armin and Aren, they both looked at him with the oh so obvious look of whom Aren got it from.

 

“.....Fine you got that from me, Geez. You'll have to point him out to me I suppose we can do a one night magic I guess.”

 

“Awh~ A little more would be better, daddy. It'll be the time where we tricked Grandma Sherry friends.”

 

“Will see.”

  
As for Armin he just laughed a little shaking his head at the two biding them a see you later he left the control room to go down to the lower deck where the engine room is.

  
“So what's this guy name?”

  
Eren asked since his son had his full attention now,

  
“Well he said his name is Levi, he has a light french accent too.”

 

“Not surprising since we just left France.”

  
“Papaaa.”

 

“Hehe, alright alright. I'll stop teasing you just be sure to point him out so I'll know okay?”

 

He winked at him, before setting him down.

 

“For now how about we plan out your so called game. I can only assume you're going to pull an Armin thing on me again.”

 

“Yup~ come on daddy let's go let's go.”

 

“I'm coming.”

 

Eren smiled down at the small hand that took his much larger one dragging him out of the control room to the many places that were on this ship, it was when it near six in the evening did he realize that his son has planned a very very long day for the stranger he would soon be meeting.

 

“Armin was right, I feel sorry for the guy already.”

 

He said laughing as he visited every shop and activity on this ship.

 

“Why? He's going to have fun and I get to flirt with someone older then me. This will be epic~”

 

“Remember you're still five.”

  
“I'll be six this week and I'm a lot more mature then the average kid, Armin told me so~”

 

“Oh yes, hanging around him will definitely make you a head above the rest.”

 

Eren replied with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Come on you little tyrant we got to get you feed and put to bed if you really wanna get up at the time you want you got to hit the sack, little man.”

 

“Hey, I'm getting taller you know I'm growing just as fast as you did, daddy.”

  
“Oh yes and by the time you reach my age you'll be the new jack of the bean stocks.”

  
He replied laughing as he picked up a boy who is obviously tired from all his running around.

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I love you.”

  
“I love you too, Aren.”

 

He placed a tender kiss to the young boy forehead carrying him off to their private suite room that was for the both of them, his son had his own room, but lately he's been sleeping in his bed and who doesn't like sleeping beside their own child? The joy he has when he's with him makes his heart warm and fuzzy that he can forget all about the bad things thus far, but some times even he felt his sunshine deflate every time he thought about 'her' and her betrayal to not only him, but the precious joy he was now holding in his arm.

 

After he had dinner with Aren and giving him a bath, he came with him to the dinner hall this time Armin joined with him to see who Aren decided to target the boy excitedly pointed him out who was sitting between a set of fraternal twins with their date.

 

“That's him daddy, is he not beautiful or what.”

 

Eren really did look and he was a bit taken aback since he haven't really expected anything of this, but leave it to his son to pick out the really attractive one...it didn't matter if it was a man or a woman, if Aren thought you were pretty or beautiful he's going to tell it to you in your face he got that sort of go ho attitude from his old man.

 

“You're right....he really is beautiful, but it doesn't look like he's having a good time at all.”

 

“I told you~ We can't have that now can we, Papa your ship is very famous for positive review right~”

 

“....Again, you have been spending way too much time with Armin....”

  
“Hush Eren he is right in a way and the guy is handsome so are you really gonna pull that one trick you did on old man Sampson?”

  
“Yeah the same one....but, I think I'm going to change the game rule a little bit.”

 

“You're interested in him in that way?”

 

“I don't know, but I wouldn't mind getting to know him better. Just hearing what my son said about him perked my interest enough to go all out on this one.”

Handing Aren over to Armin he kissed his son good night.

  
“See you in the morning, Aren be good and go to bed this time. Don't make me track you down to find you messing with horse face in the engine room again, or up on the inventory deck playing hockey again. I'll roll you up in your comforter caterpillar style tied up ya hear.”

 

“Awh, but I wanted to see you and hiimmm.”

  
“Nu uh, I'm leaving him in your care, Armin. Don't worry I don't plan to be out too long.”

 

“Take your time, just be sure to wear protection.”

  
“I'm not going to hit third place with him on the first night stupid. I'm not that wild.”

 

Armin gave him the look.

  
“Okay see, that was in my teens I tone that down when I had him.”

 

He replied pointing to a pouting Aren.

 

“What are you guys talking about?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Nothing.”

 

They replied at the same time, which made the boy in Armin arm sulked even more.

 

As the two leave, Eren wonder when he would actually meet the guy. It's not like he was wearing formal attire since he ditched his suit for something a lot more comfortable which was a pair of dark jeans and a light olive green long sleeve shirt that was fitted on him, but also a bit long that cover half his rear. He wore his hair down and wore a single ruby earring on his left ear his son wore the other stud in his own left ear too, but these ruby earring had a silver design of tiny twin wings that overlapped the other one. He had them custom-made after Aren lost his studded earring in the ocean and it had been the only thing that stopped Aren from crying when he mention a pair for the both of them.

 

Beside that, he wore his skeletal key on a long cord heading up on deck he was just walking around, taking a fresh breath of air and looking at the full moon that was shinning so brightly. There was barely any clouds out so he could see the stars so very well he trail his hand along the railing.

 

He was just getting to the side of the ship until he heard something clunk on the other side glancing down he would have never expected it was the guy his son pointed out to him. He haven't really thought anything through, but when he looked at him he could understand why his son couldn't leave him alone and it's not because he's beautiful. Aren had been right, it does look like someone had killed his favorite goldfish, but Eren figure it wasn't the goldfish that's been murder. He had the sort of gaze he use to worn years ago and when he notice his tear under the deem lighting from the moonlight and side light of the ship that were far in between. Honestly, being alone here with no one to see you is kind of sad and if Eren didn't know better he would have thought the man was suicidal, but he didn't give him that sort of vibe.

 

Before he knows it he was already walking down the side flight of stairs that weren't meant for any of his guest to linger around at. It was a bit dangerous too and only personnel were allowed there.

  
“Why the long face again, you look like your favorite goldfish had died, but you're still very much beautiful.”

 

Levi had not left his companion all that long ago to seek some peace of quiet by himself, he had just been thinking about his failed attempt until someone jerked him out of his thought. He looked up and his facial expression almost broke free from his usual expression.

 

_ Eh? _

 

“What? Don't you remember me? How rude! And I even taught you how to throw the color-tape.”

 

Levi knew he haven't drunk that much to be seeing shit he would know sure he had a nice buzz, but he doubt that delicious wine made him delusional.

 

_ But...no...that can't be right.. _

 

Even as he looked at him, he was indeed older....taller...and far more exotic looking then the kid before...He looked the same, but just in a different outfit....

 

“You're a really good man, so I wished to the goddess of the moon to receive a body in which I could date you in.”

 

He had that sexy smile curving his pretty lips that Levi scowl shaking his head as if deluding this make believe magic.

 

“What? Don't be fucking stupid you were just hiding somewhere watching me and that shitty kid.”

 

Eren chuckled already closing the distant between them,

  
“Hey! No. Get the hell out of he-”

 

He didn't even get to finish his statement when long skinny fingers pressed against his lips and this stranger loomed over him inches away from his face as he gave a shushing sound as his other hand was at his own lip.

 

“We don't want the crew to find us here, right?”

 

He had that smirk again that Levi just stood there a little stunned at the contact his finger feeling awfully hot upon his lips.

 

“So, you're the type who likes to resist and say, 'I can't' and 'We shouldn't', huh.”

 

Levi glared at him.

 

“No, I'm not, you dumb fuck.”

“Oh really~”

 

He teased softly

 

“Anyway you shouldn't even be here if you were planning to jump from here due to a broken heart is pretty sa-”

 

“As if I would you dumb ass brat. Just because he dumped me doesn't mean I-”

 

“So you were dumped and by a guy too.”

 

Levi glared at him, what the hell was with this brat and why the hell did that slip out of him. Shrugging since it was no use to hiding it he just looked ahead.

 

“I admit I've been dump for another, but I wouldn’t die from it, you know...”

 

“....Oh I see, so he dumped you because you're so loveless. “

 

“Fuck off. What did you do to that brat from before?”

 

“That's me.”

 

“You don't expect me to believe that bullshit do you.”

 

“Well, I'm fine with it if you don't believe me, I'll leave it up to you, but we have to return now.”

 

Eren replied as he usher the man back into the door he obviously came from he was right behind him this whole time his hand on the small of his back.

 

“We should follow all the rules on this ship, it's dangerous here anyway.”

 

Standing between the door way and him he just smiled at him, but considering he used up all his time he lean down quickly stealing a kiss on the same cheek his son had kissed earlier that day.

  
“If you ever feel like drowning, give me a call, Levi.”

 

“What the fuck.”

 

Eren was already slipping out of the door way going back where he had came from which was up the flight of stairs to the side inventory deck.

 

“Just so you know, I didn't mean that thing about you being 'loveless' I think you're quite passionate with that potty mouth of yours.”

 

Eren gave him a wink and has gone up those stairs he came down on quite quickly with those long legs of his. It was decided, Eren was going to make that man smile for a change if not make that man enjoy himself a little more and he had the perfect thing in mind and he knew his son would be on that plan too especially if he can do some running around.

 

While Levi returned to his table pondering over this strange event the man in questioning is in his room ditching his clothes and crawling into bed beside Aren after relieving Armin from baby sitting. Scooping his son in his arm he lazily stroke his hair placing a soft kiss to his brown hair before he fallen asleep with him. An actual smile was on his lip for the days ahead of them.

 

To be continued....

 

 

 


	2. Let the games....Begin!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aren and Levi's big date of chase and seek, Levi get's to explore the entire ship without even realizing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertakerla: "Hello~ It's me again, I decided to go ahead and post chapter two since chapter three is half way done. If anyone would like to talk to me on tumblr then my username is eren-is-levi-shitty-brat, I hope to see you over there and here too. Please leave me a comment and kudos. Thank you!"
> 
> Please note that I do not have a beta so their may be spelling errors and grammars if you see any point them out to be, or wait until I read though it again to fix any error. Thank you again!

**Chapter Two**

**Let the games....Begin!**

 

Eren woke up with a heavy weight suddenly crashing down on his chest that he gasp breathlessly his eyes squeezed shut as he rolled over with the laughing bundle on top of him.

 

“Gyaah, daaadddy get offff meeeee.....you're too heavy.”

 

The boy whined as he tried to shove the much larger male off him, what he got in response was a groan with a pitiful intake of air.

 

“Wake up dadddddyy, you're squishing meee!”

 

More groans was evident, but after a few seconds of prolong torture to the boy, Eren finally rolled off him to lay on his side.

 

“Aren....”

 

His voice was muffled in the pillow, but he was greeting him never the less....

 

“Good morning....”

 

In turn the boy slam right into his bare back pushing him to lay on his belly face completely buried in the pillow as Eren gave a pitiful groan his side tattoo being covered with the comforter.

 

“Good morning, daddy it's time to wake up so get up, come on come on come ooooon.”

 

Eren merely turned his head to the side an opt into ignoring him as he pulled the blanket over his head, but Aren wasn't having any of that as he climbed on to his back and bounced on him, if that didn't work it lead to him jumping which was what usually wake his father up.

 

“Come on get uuuup, it's time to wake up daddy get up get up get up. I'm hungrrrrryyyyy and and I want to see Mister too so wake uppppp.”

 

A loud grunt came from Eren when Aren jumped a little too hard on his back that when Aren stood up he decided to be a performer and did a tap dance with his barefoot Eren grunt groaned and moaned before he raised his long arms and wrapped it around the boy waist who was entirely too energetic this morning and brought him down by sweeping him off his feet and playfully body slam him on top of a mountain of pillows with him hovering on top of him.

 

“I'm up, Aren. I'm up can't you spare your old man from tap dancing on his back for a change? You're going to dislocate a disk somewhere on my spine if not my hips.”

  
The boy beneath him only laughed at the body slam,

 

“Nooo, it's the only sure way to waking you up~ I want pancakes daddy. Pancaaakkees.”

 

Eren groaned weakly burying his face on the little boy neck.

  
“We had pancakes yesterday...”

 

Aren grabbed a hold of his daddy long hair and tugged.

  
“I want pancakes again with blueberries. We had strawberries and banana yesterday so we gotta have blueberries today.”

 

Eren merely groan not fully awake yet, he didn't know what's worst... Having Aren as a baby who kept him up most of the night crying, or the energetic boy of a five year old who can body slam you first thing in the morning demanding breakfast. Figuring the later he lifted himself up off his son who kept pulling his hair.

  
“Alright already, pancake it is, but stop pulling on papa's hair. You don't want a bald old man as a father do you?”

 

This earned a laugh from his son.

 

“Nooo~ Can we have hash-brown too? The one with the green and white stuff.”

 

Eren pushed the comforter away yawning loudly with one eye squeezed shut and his arm over his head stretching out his back before he stood up. His son scurrying off the bed, it was the only time Aren be his age. Energetic, childish and spoiled rotten, but since he never hanged around with children his own age he was more mature and well manner with the adults society, but every now and then to the people he likes he becomes a brat dead set to having fun with them.

 

“Green bell pepper and onions...and yes we can. Go see if we got the stuff we need in the fridge we'll need eggs, pancake mix, beacon, onion, green pepper, orange juice, milk, butter and blueberries. I'll check the freezer part to see if we got hash-brown and maple syrup.”

 

“Okaaay~”

 

Bare feet were making thumping sound as he left the bedroom, shortly after there was some glass rattling when the fridge door was open and shortly after Aren was doing a loud check for Eren to hear. In the mean time Eren fixed the bed neatly and tidy up the pillows before he was walking over to his closet pulling out a pair of tan long cargo short and a nice white v neck t shirt that had some brand logo on it with a nice design to it that his son picked out for him on father's day. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he slipped on some socks he pulled out of the draw and wore some gold bangle bracelet on his left wrist. On his way out of the room however he grabbed a black hair tie and was setting his hair up for one of his famous messy bun that he just finger comb it and slaps the hair band on it.

 

“We got everything daddy, see?”

 

Eren looked down to see that his son literally put everything on the kitchen floor since he couldn't reach the high counter top. It was just so cute that he laughed a little when he bend down to pick it off the floor and set it on top of the counter.

 

“Let see....we got eggs.”

  
“Yup.”

 

“We got the beacon, pancake mix and blueberries.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Green pepper and onions.”

  
“Uh hu.”

 

“Milk and orange juice.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Annnnd let see we got butter....but, what else am I forgetting?”

  
Eren ponder as he tapped his chin and looked at a Aren who was jumping up and down.

 

“Hash brown and maple syrup!! Come on daddy, I'm hungrrryyy.”

 

Eren just laughed out loud as he looked at the top section of the fridge and pulled out a half a bag of hash-brown while in the high cabinet above the stove he pulled out the maple syrup.

 

“Oh, today's are lucky day we got a half a bag of hash brown.”

 

Aren and Eren wore an identical pair of grinning smiles.

 

“I wanna help! Daddy I wanna help come on give me my chair.”

 

“Alright, hold on let me just set it up.”

 

For the most part, Aren can mix the pancake batter and prep the scramble eggs while his father does all the cooking, seasoning and dicing.

 

Getting Aren two chairs Eren set it one up at the sink and another beside the sink that was in the middle of the counter top after setting up his station he was putting down one small bowl for the eggs and a medium size bowl for the pancakes. He grabbed a strainer from the lower cabinet and set it in the clean sink. Grabbing the quart that was full of blueberries he gave it to his son who had climbed up to one of his chair. He reached out with greedy hands taking the blueberries away from him.

 

“Alrighty, we are almost there you got your measuring cup?”

 

“Check.”

 

“Do you remember how to do it?”

 

“Uh hu, I remember I can do it all by myself, daddy.”

 

“Since you put it that way, go for it tiger.”

And boy did the kid ever, Eren washed his hand and pre wash the large breakfast skillet he was going to use to cook multiple thing on. Having plugged it in and was washing both veggies and was prepping them to small little dicey squares, he put them on first adding a little cooking oil to one section of the skillet and tossing the dicey veggie into the hot cooking oil. He added the hash-brown to the side of it along with the beacon humming a upbeat tune he once heard playing on the ship. His son on the other hand was having a good time, he had batter mix on his left cheek and some covering his hand, but he got the pancake mixed pretty well with the blueberries and was just going back to the sink to was up his hand to prep up the eggs. Eren had pulled out one of the many cameras he had store all about the room and took a few quick snap shot of his son cooking breakfast. Hearing the shutter and a slight flash of light, Aren looked up and grinned happily at the camera raising his hand up to it in a sign that he did it. If that wasn't cute, Eren wouldn't know cute if it punched him in the face.

 

“That.....is just too cute.”

 

“Take a picture with me daddy.”

 

Eren moved over to him and got down on his level holding the camera away from them he pressed his cheek close to his son face and grinned taking a few snap shots. His son went through a lot of trouble to put some batter on his face and taking pictures of him solely with died batter hands.

 

“I can't believe you did that.”

 

“Heheh, now daddy looks like me now.”

 

“That I do. Wanna help me flip the pancakes?”

 

“Yes! Oh yes yes yes I wanna help!”

 

“Okay, but you gotta clean up first.”

 

He replied with a wink, Aren was back at the sink washing all the gunky batter off his skin and face, he reached out for a clean dish towel and his father handed it to him so he could scrub his face clean and then his hands.

 

It took a good forty to forty five minutes for everything to be done, and that was because Eren cooked and clean as he go so that when the last thing was done cooking he can quickly wash it and put it away so they could have a hot breakfast to get back too. 

 

“Hey, daddy what are you going to do today?”

 

“Mnn, well I figured I get some paper work done, baby. Check in a few things to make sure everything is going smoothly.”

 

He replied.

 

“Awh, so Uncle Armin gonna have you to himself is he. Welp, that's okay he can have you for just today because I get to have you tomorrow.”

 

The boy grinned,

“In the meantime I'll go find mister and have my first date.”

 

Eren laughed behind his hand,

  
“Ah, yes that's right you want to give him the full blown tour of this ship, right. Just be sure to come back after you get done playing. Tomorrow is that special dinner party we are invited too and we need to get measure for our tux tonight for that dinner party tomorrow okay?”

 

Aren nodded his head.

  
“Got it, I'll meet you at the control room at sunset. I wanna show him my favorite spot.”

 

“The one with the gorgeous view?”

 

“Mmhm~”

 

“Have fun, kiddo. Just don't get caught.”

 

“Aha, yes daddy~ and I won't~”

 

The two of them finished breakfast and Eren got his son ready for his massive adventure he even packed him a little small lunch in case he got hungry he even helped made a small note drawing a chibi picture of Aren at the bottom. 

 

“Okay, I'm set. I'm off daddy.”

 

“Take care.”

 

“Kay, bye!”

 

Eren watched him go with a smile he murmur a be safe, but that wasn't heard when the door slammed shut.

 

“Ahh it's good to be young again.”

 

He said out loud for no one in particular he went about to tidying up the place picking up scatter toys here and there. As soon as he was done cleaning house he grabbed his shoes a key chain full of keys and a usb pendant he slipped around his neck. With his wallet tucked in one of his cargo pants he left his place the door automatically locked behind him if he ever forgot his key he had a key-card in his wallet and even if he lost it he has a code he can punch in to enter it. Although he rarely looses anything that important.

 

Once he meet up with Armin he just smiled to him,

 

“Alright then, let's get to work so I can blow my vacation with little mini me.”

 

He grinned .

 

“Rodger that captain.”

 

***

Aren wander about on the upper deck looking for the man from yesterday and when he didn't see him and went down a deck lower.....this ship has way to many levels is what he was thinking, but as soon as he lean over a railing after hearing a splash that could only be one of the many pool that was on this ship. He positively grin when he spotted a man wearing a dark navy blue swim trunk, the shirt was off, but he wore a stylish black sunglasses. The only way he knew it was him was due to his hair style and height. It was so different then what he usually sees and it was completely different from a certain horse like man.

 

He tried to get a better look at him to make sure it was indeed the man he was looking for, but if he was wrong he could always apologize and go do his search else where.

 

“Hey, Mister! It's strange to see you sunbathing since you're so pale. I gotta say I have to take back the comment about you lacking calcium and muscle mass.”

 

He said loud enough for him to hear as he stayed leaning over the railing.

 

***

 

Levi woke early like usual, feed his cat who purred happily and had a light breakfast and as much as he would prefer to stay indoor and read his books he purchases on his iPad, but instead of doing so he changed into a pair of swim trunks throwing on a light sleeveless jacket. Picking up a pair of sunglasses he grabbed a light tote bag and stuffed his iPad inside, some headphones, a wallet that had his card key inside it. The only thing left to put inside it was some sunblock and for those who think baking in the sun with no protection it'll be their fault if they got dark spots and skin cancer. He's already taking a risk with lung cancer for smoking every now and then. Which he was freshly out of those cancer sticks and saw no reason to replenish them considering he didn't have the urge nor want for it.

 

“ Alright, Coronal watch the room for me.”

 

Coronal raised it big head and gave a gruff sound that could be some sort of cat meow, the cat himself is on the big side and still to this year still growing bigger. He never owned a maine coon cat before, but now that he raised one when it was a kitten he knew for a fact that this breed can grow very big very fast. 

 

Levi was going to make sure he takes the cat out more often it wasn't right for him to be locked up in this apartment sized room although who ever did the modification to his room was generous to leave toys, treats and their own scratching post club house thing.

 

Giving the cat one last patting he left his room and was checking the map that was given to him on his arrival and he decided that the side pool on B deck was a nice place to be, and when he got there he was only to pleased that not that many people was here and there was only three other people beside him. Taking a lawn chair for himself with it's own side umbrella he set his stuff down he only have to put on some sunscreen before he laid back with his jacket zipper still open to reveal his usual hidden secret.

 

Three hours in and he was already dozing off until a familiar childish tone yelled to him, he only knew one kid who would call him 'Mister'.

 

Pulling down his sunglasses he peered around him, until he looked up to see the kid looking down on him.

 

“You snot nose brat.”

 

“Eh, snot nose? I don't have any running mucus or boogers in my nose I checked this morning when I brushed my teeth.”

  
He replied back with that adorable smile on his face.

 

Levi just stared at him scowling.

 

“You know, you're far too pretty to be frowning like that. You looked bored so how about going on a date with me.”

  
He grinned, for once Levi finally realize that this kid doesn't talk nor act like the usual snot nosed brat he encounters in a public place. The way he speaks and the way he seem so lax about talking to an adult the way he is to him was strange. He couldn't be no older then like six or seven years old if not older.

 

“No. Now go away.”

 

“Awh, why not it's not like you're doing anything right now are you?”

 

He asked,

 

“I don't want to be bother by a 'kid' it's not much of a vacation if I'm baby sitting.”

 

Aren tilted his head,

  
“But, you're not my care taker and I don't need looking after either, you silly old man. If you don't wanna go on a date then I suppose that's fine. I'll just have to make you.”

  
“I doubt you can.”

 

“Ehe, I wouldn't count on that, Mister. Let see, when I think about it. I was taller then you last night wasn't I? You were just soo tiny in my adult form weren't you?”

 

He teased, leave it to Aren to poke at a person weak spot with a hard jab by the sharp end of a stick, because he could practically see the way his eyes darken from the lower shades and that little twitch that indicate someone was either really annoyed or really irritated, but Aren made a safe bet that he most likely pissed him off since he was sitting up grabbing his tote bag with him.

  
“What did you just say?”

 

“I said,”

 

the boy drawled out,

“That you were tiny, you were so small and cute. I never seen a petite man like you before.”

 

He replied with a sly smile on his boyish face.

 

Levi pointed to the kid his lips were a thin line.

 

“Stay your ass right there, kid. Don't you fucking move.”

 

“Umm.....no can do. If I stay here we won't get anything done~ Better hurry and catch me.”

  
He said moving off the railing with a knowing smile, he got the man hooked and he was going to run with it.

  
Levi practically ate up the distant with his sandal strapped to his feet, by the time he got up there the kid was already gone from the spot he told him to stay in. When he scanned the area he saw a kid waving at him around the corner before he took off.

 

“Fucking brat!”

 

And so, the chase was on just when he thought he could catch the brat he would slip out of fingers due to one encounter to another of people stopping him or making him play some sort of game. This place was so strange to the point he saw a library here and a movie theater there. They had bingo with other board games for the family to play that's been pre-set, and on the other side they had a bowling and a arcade game room some of it games were free while others you have to pay for and use whatever ticket you get from those machine to buy some fancy ass prize which he some how got caught up in to playing in some sort of tournament in which he won a prize of a very nice digital camera. He even lost the kid a few time until he reappear making small jokes for him to tag along again.

 

They had plenty of shops and cafe's to go to. It was amazing really to see the different types of studios this cruise has because they even had a dance studio, right now a zumba class was taken place and that brat managed to get Levi to take part in that said group for a few dance routine he was reluctantly taken part in, it took him a full blown fifteen minutes to get out of there to get caught up in a boxing room who were currently recruiting for a workout session he would come back later too and beside that they even have a fitness gym. At first one would think that this place was randomized, but everything was categorized from games, shops, food, arts and craft, studios for different work shops and what not to health fitness. Who ever design this ship put a lot of thought to it because it was well organized in a alphabetical order that was categorize specifically for one thing or another and it was fun. He realize that even though this was a couple resort he had seen other kids on board and had a special floor dedicated for children and teen to play in. Hell they even got a day care center which made him think why that brat was even bothering him in the first place if he can hang out with his own age group. Sure it was only a few of them there, but they were there.

 

“God....damn it, where the hell did he go now.”

 

He had been looking in small places where he thought the kid may be hiding in he even got his face painted which wasn't like him to get anything be painted on his face, but he liked the design of the two overlapping wings one white and the other black, it suited him quite nicely and they were very clean to keep everything in their station tidy which was why he even agree to it.

 

“Mister, I'm over here. You were so close too. I can feel the love when you're chasing me. Ahh ahh~ Oh romeo oh romeo I got the warm piercing pain of your divine love for me.”

  
He said to him on the A deck, Levi looked up to see him grinning down at him.

 

“Stay the fuck there.”

 

“Mnn....I'll let you catch me after this last stop. Come on now, move your bun bun. It must be great to know you're a one of a kind with that height of yours unless you compare yourself with the opposite sex, but guess what. You're taller then the other kids on this ship even me....well that is until I can grow big again. Then I am way taller than you.”

 

Levi will capture that kid and have him bend over his lap receiving a harsh punishment and by the time he get's through with him the kid will have a red apple bottom of a bare monkey ass when he get's done with him.

 

“Decide whether you'll be a brat or a man and face me like one.”

 

All he heard was that brat laughing at him and a thumping sound of him running away again.

 

Heading up more flights of fucking stairs and a long passage way down he turned abruptly to find a blue sticky note.

 

'A job well done!

You visited every last room on this ship in just one day!

I BET that wasn't boring at all was it?

 

P.S

The view from this spot is magnificent.'

 

At the bottom was a mini little picture of the brat giving him a victory sign.

 

_ That brat... _

 

When he looked up he can see why that kid wrote him a note about this spot. In the end he never did catch that brat, and so he leaned over the railing looking at a gorgeous sunset making the sea look like a shimmering of gold and red. It really is beautiful, because it brought a smile on his lip.

  
“Noisy brat...”

 

The kid was right, he haven't been bored once when he chased him. Levi had actually engage in some interesting activity he can only assume the boy had set it up for him.

 

He couldn't believe he wasted his entire day chasing after a kid it was ridicules, but it sure did beat being with those twins and that alone is a good day. He haven't been smother like he thought he would be when they got him to come along to this liner in the first place.

 

After watching the sun set he returned to his room he even talked to his pet that they even have cafe that welcome animals to their shop and he would bring him along tomorrow, but for now he took him a long needed shower and got dress. Seeing how his phone was flashing on his night stand he picked it up to see miss calls and shit loads of text message that his phone was just constipated with all the space that's been taking up from all of the Hanji twins text, voice-mails and miss calls.

 

Calling Zander instead of Zoe, the twin picked up on the third ring.

  
“Levi? Finally you're answer your phone where have you been? We've been looking all over the place for you we even checked to see if you were in your rooms.”

 

“I've been out and enjoying myself without you.”

 

He replied,

  
“Beside I'm meeting you dickwads for dinner so it's not like you guys won't see me.”

 

 

“Leviii, how could you say that when we love you what did you do anyway?”

 

“I visited every room on this ship and gazed at the sun set. I had a very fulfilling day I even won a camera.”

 

“Eh? Do you not know how many room this ship has?”

 

“A shit ton, I know. I visited them and didn't do it willingly. Anyway you know that I'm alive and I'll see you in thirty. I may or may not answer your pending question I'm sure that's cocking in that brain of yours.”

 

“Levi.”

 

“Later.”

 

The phone clicked and the tone went dead.

 

***

 

“Daddy, I'm back.”

 

Aren burst through the door catching his father who was just tiding up some paper work his reading glasses high on his nose, but the warm smile and the brightness that lit up in his daddy eye's were evident.

 

“Welcome back, did you have fun?”

 

“Yeah! You know he's fast, like super fast on his feet, daddy.”

  
He went over to him and hugged on to one of his daddy's leg tiredly.

  
Eren set his paper aside to lift him up in his arm, but there was a light sniff in the air that came from the older man.

 

“You smell like a puppy and sea salt...”

  
“Daddy.”

 

He just laughed carrying him up high on his waist as he turned to Armin.

 

“Alright, I'm heading out I'll leave everything up to you.”

  
“Rodger that, I'll see you later, Eren.”

  
“Kay.”

 

Eren left the room with his son at his side,

  
“So tell me about your day, did you get to show him everything?”

 

“Yes I did, but I think I teased him too much about his height. He's so sensitive about it, so you might wanna watch out if he decides to punch your light out. He's pretty fit like he got more muscles then you do.”

 

Eren blinked at his report and looked at him with a 'really' look, and in return he got the sheepish look.

 

“....I suppose Armin was the one who taught you how to stick it in people weak spot didn't he...”

 

“Among other things. He said I am an intelligent human being far superior then the ape standards of humans.”

 

Eren was going to have to question Armin about this....

 

“Please for the love that is all sweet and innocent, do not become like Armin that has two sides of one coin....”

 

Aren blinked up to him not really understanding what he meant by that....and seeing how Eren knew that look he just sigh a little.

 

“Armin is corrupting my own son and he's barely six...”

 

Aren laughed a little,

 

“He's going to be my teacher right? Since I won't get to go to normal school he's going to home tutor me. I would love to have my uncle teach me all the stuff he knows. He's so smart and cool too.”

 

Eren felt a little jealous of his own best friend,

 

“Eh? Then what about me? Don't you want daddy to teach you too?”

 

Aren wrapped his arm around his daddy neck.

 

“Of course, daddy is super smart too. Papa is also cool, good looking, smart, and own his own business with his best friends. You're strong too with a keen sense of justice with a rebellious streak.”

 

He replied.

 

Eren was soaking up the compliment, but when he got to the last part he stuck his tongue out.

 

“Yeah, but you got the same trait as me, nice there's two of me.”

 

Aren kissed his cheek and just snuggled up to him more,

 

“So sweaty, did you even get to eat?”

 

“Mmhm, it was yummy.”

 

The walk back to their room was a short one when they talked and the bath time was even shorter and Aren was now squeaky clean to go get his measurement without killing one of the tailors from his stench which had happen once or twice before...probably even more the way his daddy mention his younger years where he couldn't remember, but it had been in his baby diaper days and not his training pull up diapers. He said he had video's and he was going to have his daddy show it to him one day.

 

After being measured and finding the basic standard of all tux they did the traditional black and white penguin style wearing a black stash around their belly and a matching bow tie around their neck with slick shiny black shoes with long dress socks. Even the shirt was classy underneath the dress jacket. 

 

They looked a lot alike except Eren was older with longer hair and rather or not people ever see Eren without his shirt on his left side there was this beautiful design of a bird single feather that was standing up and down with a slight curve to it, it was sort of like a phoenix or a peacock feather there were beautiful like swirls or curved lines in the design as if the feather was being blown. It looked realistic enough in it's dark outline ink. His dad never filled it in saying he liked it better when it's empty and truth be told Aren liked it the way it was too. Who knows maybe daddy would let him have the same mark when he gets older too.

 

Once they conclude their business they returned home and since it wasn't Aren bed time they practically goofed off at home eating their late dinner and playing some random game until it was time for the five year old to go to sleep. The last game they played was a wrestling match and his son trying to put him in a sleep hold he saw on the television. Eren would pretend he was knocked out by his own son for a few moments, before carrying him off to bed which the little one actually went to sleep with no problem at all. He was going to have to thank Levi (when this game was over) for wearing him out so much it usually takes him another half hour or so to get him to behave and go to bed on time.

 

Eren would sit beside him stroking his hair this time his son was sleeping in his own room. With one more soft stroke he left the room, shutting the door behind him as he went about to going back to his own room for a quick shower and hit the sack too, but he couldn't fall asleep quickly enough to save a life for he was thinking of the day he would reach Hawaii....

 

Because once he gets there, he knows for a fact that 'she' will be there since he practically left her ass there with a keeper who could take care of her.

 

Running his hand through his long hair he flop down on his pillow and closed his eyes willing himself to sleep.

  
Tomorrow he was going to spend all day playing with his son coming up with some sort of plan to continue their on going game.

 

 

 


	3. There's not just one of Eren, but two of them?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aren and Eren goes out for some family bonding, but turned into disaster that almost suffocated Eren to pass out.
> 
> In turn the two duo got caught by a certain black haired male who wanted nothing more then to dish out a much needed punishment, but in turn the two duo has something else in mind that warrant all of Levi attention.
> 
> Levi will find out eventually that the two pair of flirts are to be reckon with.
> 
> To comfort a soul, is to kill it with kindness and possibly...a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yahoo~ Chapter three is out! I hope you'll like it.  
> A short little summary.
> 
> Eren goes out with his son to have some fun, but some things you can do with children and can't do with children.
> 
> Eren gets an insight of who Levi truly is and he finds himself drawn to him both emotionally....and physically.

**Chapter Three**   
**There's not just one Eren,**   
**But two of them?!?**

A ray of light enter through the curtain beaming brightly into the closed eyelid of a man who slept so peacefully. It was only until a certain small lad came into his room with one of his favorite stuffed plushie a certain father had made for him. It had pointed ears and messy long brown hair with green jade stone eyes and opal stones for teeth that someone had carved and put it in for him. It was half his own height that had the same skin-tone as they do with brown color hair that styled like his father hair, except his father hair had grown a little longer over the years. He loved this toy way more then the other one and it's not because it had some value over some expensive stones. He's only five he wouldn't understand the money value of it, but he did understand the love that was created into it and it resemble both he and his dad into one with a little monster mixed in to it from the stitches like pattern to it from being handmade.

Standing beside his daddy bed he tossed his toy up first before he climbed his way up grabbing hold of the comforter and pulling himself up on his daddy tall bed. It wasn't hard at all since it had a small step like stool for him to use as leverage to get up there. Once he was up there he crawled right on over to the sleeping man whose face was covered with his long hair. Aren thought he looked like lion king every morning when he comes in to wake him up.

Taking a deep breath he shook his daddy with a loud good morning.

“Good morning daddy! It's nine o clock it's time to get up!”

Eren frowned cutely in his sleep, before his lower lip pucker in a pout as he groaned to the little tyrant whose dead set in waking him up.

“Ten more minutes...”

Was his response and Aren climbed up on him to saddle on his back he had the titan big booty on top of his daddy head.

“Daddy, you promise me that you'll spend today with me. The shows gonna start at ten. Come on, daddy we haven't had breakfast yet, I want french toast, french toooassstttt.”

Eren made a face that couldn't be seen as he moved to get the titan ass off his head and away from his face. He peered up to a set of eyes that had nothing, but life and laughter inside those set of beautiful turquoise green.

“More bread? How about an omelet...or captain crunch....We even got frosten flakes...”

Aren actually thought about the captain crunch cereal, until marshmallow came to mind.

“Do we have lucky charms?”

He asked as he scooted higher so he was sitting on his dad broad shoulder.

“Uh....I think so...”

Yet, Eren wasn't so sure they had any since his son like to eat all the marshmallow out of it as some sugary snack...

“I want lucky charms then, but if we don't have that then malt o meal works with butter toast.”

Eren actually peeked at him,

“That last option sounds way better....”

“Lucky charms.”

Eren groaned once his son was dead set on a breakfast he wanted he wouldn't budge for the world unless they didn't have that option. Shifting in bed he moved to sit up making his son tumbling off him with a squeak, Eren notice his toy and just smiled at the kid who clung to it.

“Okay, Lucky charms it is if we have any.”

Pushing his son further down the bed as if intended to mow him off the bed completely, Aren got up and crawled to the other side laughing loudly, Aren made a small mistake as his knee caught on the titan toy back and was falling head first off the bed with a loud squeak.

Concern and half amused Eren chuckled a little as he crawled to the other side of the bed and looked down to see his son not even there.

“Aren?”

He lean further over the bed pulling up the comforter to see if he was under the bed, but the kid wasn't there.

“Aren??”

This time he sounded a little bit too alarm when his eyes didn't land on a pint size of himself, but that was when the kid jumped from behind him tackling him on his back side with his arm wrapped around his neck.

“Jesus! Aren.”

He turned his head to see a grinning boy looking right back at him,

“Armin taught me how to sneak up on people without making a sound, daddy. I must be getting good if you didn't hear me.”

“I'mma bop you...and throw Armin over board...”

“Ahahaha, but lookie your awake now right. Let go capture our lucky charms~”

Eren actually sulked to that,

“Don't scare me like that, what if I turned green and became like the Incredible Halk huh? Who's gonna fix the mess I would have made to find you if you were just to poof on me like that.”

Aren actually thought about that,

“Instead of the Incredible Halk, how about a green titan instead? I bet you would look awesome! Like frankie weenie.”

Eren bop him with a pillow rolling his eyes.

“Really, a Frankenstein titan in green. Is that what you want for Halloween.”

Aren looked at him with obvious interest,

“Oh oh, I want to be a titan this year, but I want that Halloween Titan plushie too. You'll make it for me won't you?”

“I see it's adding up to be a collection, huh. I will if that's what you want.”

Aren grinned,

“Uh hu, I got the Original Titan. Christmas Titan and the 4th of July Titan. It'll be like the holiday titan collection and it'll be all mine.”

“Is that right, so that gives me like three months and a half to complete it....I wonder if I can get some discount on that fabric....or even the cotton....”

He mused out loud, note to self ask for a discount and have Armin pre-order more titan stones.

“Daddy, it's 9:15 get out of bed already and make breakfaasssttt.”

“Fiiiineeee.”

Getting to his feet, he made sure to hold on to Aren who decided it was the perfect time to get a piggy back ride from him, to his luck they had lucky charms and he poured them both a bowl and made some toast and eggs to go with it. It was a fairly quick breakfast and the clean up was half the time he made eggs and toast. Full of the great lucky charm cereal they were getting dressed up for the day.

Eren wore black compris pants that had the draw strings at the bottom with two studded belt loops he he wore it with a white v neck shirt and a half jacket that had a nice design on it's back with sleeveless sleeves with an attach hoodie to go with it. Add a watch on his wrist, his key chained wallet and his key pendent with his hair clipped up in a messy twist with the strands falling over the clip and he was good to go. He made sure to grab his sunglasses putting it right where it needed to be to hide his eyes and prevent the shiny sun ray to blind him for the most of the day. Checking in on his son he had a smile on his face as he took a picture using his phone to get the snapshot of his son all dressed up holding his titan toy.

His son wore some black shorts and like his dad he wore a v neck shirt, but it was red, he was wearing a full size white jacket that was sleeveless that contains a small hoodie with rabbit ears attach to it add that with a pair of shoes that matched his outfit he too wore a pair of sunglasses one for himself and another for his best friend which he held in his arm. As for accessories he only had a red sweat band on his right wrist and the same studded earring both he and his dad wear all the time.

“Look at you someone must want to impress a certain lady on this ship.”

Aren grinned at him posing for the camera who in turn took many snapshots,

“I'm always stylish daddy you'll never know who you might meet. As an actor in the making I gotta look good if I want to be on the big silver screen right?”

“Oh yes, you gotta be movie star material and right now you've got all of that, my little star is blinding so brightly I gotta start wearing sunglasses from now on.”

That compliment earned Eren the brightest of bright movie star smile ever as his son ran to him with open arm, when he leap it was Eren who caught him and lift him up in the air before they embraced in a hug.

Eren was quite supportive of his little boy dreams.

“Ahaha, I love you daddy. But don't wear em all the time I like to look at my daddy face too.”

“Awh...oh my god you are just the cutest most adorable son a father could ask for. I'mma spoil you rotten even more now.”

The boy in his arm giggled more at the compliments he was receiving,

“I'm a rock star so you gotta spoil me more.”

“That's right, let's head out. I think Annie is the one in control of the ticket booth. She may even have some of your favorite candy stash away for you.”

“Oh really? Let's go let's go I wanna see Annie and give her a kiss.”

He replied, practically bouncing in his daddy arm.

The two of them left their suite and made it over to the movie theater in no time at all on the way their they would get compliments about the duo being together, but mostly because Aren likes to be the center of attention. When Eren purchase their ticket, it was indeed Annie who ran the booth and when she held up the sour patch kid for Aren to see he practically ran into the side door trying to get it open.

Annie open the door and the kid almost knocked her down in a tight embrace.

“Hey, Aren. I see you're out with your daddy this time and not harassing some guy.”

“Uh hu, daddy said he was going to spoil me rotten. Thank you for the candy, I love you!”

Aren placed a sweet kiss to Annie cheek that had the blonde woman having a soft expression on her usual stoic face it was even graced with a light smile to her pretty face.

“You're welcome, I love you too. Go on and have fun now. I still have work to do.”

“Kay~ Let me know when you're free, let's go on a date okay with big brother Reiner and big brother Berth.”

“Sure, I'll let your dad know ahead of time.”

“Okay! Bye bye~”

Eren heard the conversation and just gave her a nod, before picking up his kid once more. Without further a do they began their father and son outing.

***  
Kristine laid on one of the many lawn chair enjoying her day at the pool, her boyfriend Zander and his twin sister Zoe were in the pool playing with a beach ball, they had manage to drag Levi into the pool to join in on their game of beach pool and of course Mike tall body was there too to make the game even. Their were a lot of swearing here and there and a few amount of splash, but everyone seem to be enjoying themselves. Even Levi anti-social cat was enjoying the nice dry breeze guarding Levi stuff.

“Krissy come join us!”

Hearing her nickname being called out, Krissy sat up a little tilting her sunglasses down to look at a woman in a sports bikini suit. She was waving at her to join in on the action that Krissy checked the other people who were in the large pool with them.

“Mn....No.”

“Awh, why not? I hear that exercising in a pool is good for the baby.”

Krissy looked at her and then at her boyfriend who looked awfully hopeful....probably because he wanted to see what sort of bathing suit she was wearing no doubt.

“I don't want too, it's crowded and looking at Levi face just tells me he wants nothing more then to be forty feet away from it.”

Upon saying that Levi did indeed get out of the pool, but not for the reason Kristine was lead to believe. In fact Levi came to her strip her out of her beach sleeveless jacket and sunglasses and practically lifted her up bridal style carrying her to the pool.

“....Levi? What are you-”

Levi flung her into the pool that Krissy gave a startle scream, before she was submerged in water. After a few seconds of being underwater she finally resurfaced with a scowl. Her hair completely ruin from the style she put it in.

“Shut up, you're suppose to be joining in on the 'fun' if I have to deal with these psychos then so do you.”

He jumped right back into the pool making his way over to the female twin who squealed in delight.

Krissy flipped him the middle finger,

“You're such an ass, Levi. How can you throw a pregnant woman in the pool?”

“You'll live and you're carrying 'his' baby, I doubt a little dunk would kill that fetus.”

“Hey, that's my baby you're talking about.”

“Shut up, you're not human either. Now throw me that beach ball.”

And so the game was on and Krissy made it her life goal to hit Levi on the head with that said beach ball repeatedly.

“If this is how you're getting at me for calling you a midget, then you suck.”

Levi splashed her and she in turn raised up her hand to keep some of the water out of her face.

“You are such an ass.”

“And you're such a little shit, now we're even.”

He replied,

“Hey, stop picking on my woman already and give me the ball.”

Zander splashed some water over to Levi who just backed away from the spray distant

“No.”

“Oh pass it here, pass it here. Mike I want that ball.”

Zoe was looking up to him with a big grin on her face.

Mike looked down at his wife then to the midget shark at the other end of the pool guarding that said beach ball.

“......Cover me.”

He knew it was a suicide mission, but they were going to need that ball if they were going to continue the game.

Levi eyes darken in shade as he moved to the side keeping the ball tight to his side he kept his feet firmly apart his knee's bent and his right arm out to the side. He was waiting for them to come get it and they all knew it except Krissy who didn't have any training in the shit he got sign up for.

“Leviii, throw the ballllll.”

“Come get it then if you want it so badly.”

And so, their were a lot of splashing, grunting and dunking in the pool that a few choice of cuss words were said in both French and English. Even the beach ball went flying after Levi thrown it to grab hold of Mike tall frame and kicked the back of Mike knee to have him fall over face first into the pool. It took a few seconds to swim over to where the beach ball was beating the Hanji twin to it.

“Damn it, Levi that's not fair. It had been a good plan too. Hand it over!”

She yelled as she try to grab hold of the colorful beach ball, even Krissy pulled up the rear to lend a helping hand.

Levi tucked the ball under his belly and gave them a pointed look, Mike finally risen from his watery grave and was coming straight at him. Good. He needed this work out and the other inhabitant that had been in the pool long sense left so he wouldn't have to hold back at all. It was perfect for a guy like him as he moved to a more strong footing in the deep pool.

More splashing and more swearing, but at the end of it all their were plenty of laughter that matches those swearing that's been dished out.

**  
Eren looked down at Aren who was currently siting in his lap, their chair lean back with the leg rest up. They caught the show right on time watching Sherlock Holmes, his son had been begging to watch it on the big screen tv and now that it was there both season he was just one happy camper eating pop corn and admiring the lead actor and his so called side kick. It put a smile on his face too when Aren had more then four expression crossing his face.

This was nice, but it would be better if Aren had a mother too and for someone Eren could spend his life with too. Someone who would love him and his precious child.... He wanted nothing less then the passion he gives. After all Eren wanted to receive it just as fiercely if he was dishing it out, he didn't want a indecisive lover he already had that and he deserved a lot more then having his heart ripped out of him and stepped on and it wasn't just him, but Aren too. He may be five years old, but his kid is smart and he can see and hear things when he wasn't around he was sure that his kid must be wondering where his birth mother is. After all he told him yesterday that he wouldn't mind if that stranger became his mother. It sort of made Eren feel guilty he didn't have a stable home and give him the best of two world of having both him and a mother. Does that make him a bad father though? He always hear him say he loves him, but-

“Daddy did you see that? He knocked him out!”

“Y-yeah, all that muscle were jiggling in that shot.”

Aren nodded his head excitedly, but he tilted his head back to look at his daddy face.

“Daddy, you have that look that says your favorite gold fish died. What's wrong does your tummy hurt?”

Eren smiled at him, he can see why his child singled out that man.

“Not at all, I was just thinking if you were lonely because I've never really talked to you about your mother.”

Eren looked into his son eyes who blinked up to him.

“Hmm....Nope. Because you said your both my mommie and daddy. Plus, I have Uncle Armin and Aunt Mikasa and they are great mama's to me.”

He said grinning that devious smile of his.

“Beside, I have a great master plan in the making.”

Eren actually tilted his head at Aren,

“What do you mean by that?”

“It's a secret~”

“Aren?”

“It won't work if I were to tell you.”

He said at last, he then put up two small fingers to his lip in a be quiet gesture as he pointed to the movie, Eren knew this was the end of this talk and opt to just follow his son lead and watched the rest of the movie. The only time they got up is when there was a small break to use the bathroom and get more junk food to take back with them for the second part of the movie.

Having popcorn in their belly and full of sour patch kids and Slurpee's, with the side cases of nachos and pizza they had left the theater with a full belly of nothing, but junk food on top of junk food.

“Movies, checked next stop the game arcade!”

“Oh, what sort of game are we playing.”

“The money bank, dance dance, the zombie one and speed racer from the 80's.”

“Speed racer? Oh....that show....what was it called again....Initial D?”

“Yeah, Jean said it was a good show and we had a full marathon of nothing, but racing in it and it was soo awesome, daddy you should watch it with me next time.”

“Sure, any time you want. I'll stream it on Netflix or something.”

This made the boy jumped in glee and before he knew it the boy was already taking off running that Eren had to run after him, leave it to Eren to make this boy day even better.

“Slow down, Aren don't run into people.”

“I won't~”

And even though he said that, he had some pretty close calls that Eren thought maybe he was going to need one of those child proof harness with the leash on it. He thought he wouldn't need that anymore when he grown out of it, but maybe he needs to get another one that can fit a soon to be six year old.

They did everything that Aren wanted to do, they raced first which ended in failure so they went to the next best thing which was the money bank and Eren was seriously getting into it.

“.....18, 23, 54, 32 and....46....crap....there's just too many suit cases and one of them is bankruptcy...”

Eren moved his hand over the thirty two, but then changed his mind to twenty three....but after a while he moved over to eighteen...

He wanted that million dollar ticket....

Aren on the other hand won some and loose some, but when he looked at his daddy face who was seriously sweating over the numbers actually made him laugh.

“It's not funny....I put way too much money into this game to just walk away broke....you will understand one day that money does not grow on tree. Do not believe the peach tree commercial or the get your money now thing from J.G Wentworth......there's no such thing as free money...”

Aren only laughed some more,

“I'm still just a kid, I don't need the money right now. Armin said you are rich.”

“Oh yes, I'm swimming in money now that I can blow it if I wanted too....but I worked hard for that kind of cash, sweetie.”

Eren decided to hit fifty four and lord and behold he won the fucking game that he jumped out of his stool chair and shouted.

“I'm a millionaire!”

Aren looked at the screen and grinned big as he got down too grabbing hold of his two hundred ticket he won thus far.

“Whoa, look at all that ticket that's coming out daddy. Oh oh can we get the big prize? Please??”

He asked with pleading eyes, Eren looked at the top prize to see it was a game console of the new play station four.

“Sure, I don't see why not, we got left overs so we can get that big no skin giant over there too.”

“Yes! More titaaanns.”

“You're room is going to be full of man eating monster.....I'm scared...”

Eren actually shivered in horror his expression dire, but that only made his son laughed that much harder.

“That's okaaay, because I have a very special titan that won't let other man eating monster get me and he's name after my daddy~”

Eren gave him a look, was he trying to butter him up or was he just being a fucking cutie pa tootie....

“Man, I love you and you're cuteness....”

The machine binged out interrupting them, but the two didn't mind as they looked the machine spitting out tickets it only gave him probably a few thousand ticket before the rest was spit out in number on a receipt paper in which he just snatched out of the mouth of the machine while his son practically wrestle with the ticket that was on the floor trying to capture it all and carried it in his small arms.

“Miiinneeee.”

The boy cried as he eyed the people who got to close to his tickets.

“Yeah yeah, you're twisting your self in your own greed....hold on, I got you both.”

He helped scooped up the ticket with him in it and practically carried him over to cash it in with the additional two hundred ticket his son had won.

Giving it to the ticket eater and him giving the attendant the ticket receipt he did the math when all the ticket that were present and were accounted for with his receipt they did indeed have enough for the new game console and that titan toy which Aren grabbed the toy and literally dragging it across the floor while he on the other hand grabbed the game piece hauling it off after his son, the little ticket they had left they blew it all on candy. They both had a sweet and sour tooth that can rival candy land saga and conquer it single handily if they were challenged to a sweet eating contest.

 

Shortly after putting their prizes to the next game they had plan on doing it was Eren who had to pick up his son and gave him his game gun while he got his own, they loaded their bullets and waited for the zombie to come bursting out. Eren was fine killing a few zombie here and there, but his son? Well he sort of freaked out shooting randomly ten seconds in he started screaming about how scary they were.

“It's okay it's okay, it's fake. It's not real- ow! Aren don't hit the game with the gun don't hit it.”

“Noooooo!! Kill it kill it kill ittttt, get it awaaayyyy!”

“I will, but you gotta stop moving!”

“Nooooooo!”

“It's not even real!”

Leave it to Aren to cause a scene because a few surrounded couples and children were gathering around either laughing at the scene or wanting in on the action of this game, either or it was getting awfully crowded around them add that with Aren throwing his gun at the screen and it was a done deal why they were laughing in the first place.

“Daddy!”

“Just close your eyes, it'll be over in a second.”

“No!”

“Alright it's over, see it says game over.”

“Daddy!”

Eren was seriously going to pass out, his son tiny arms were basically putting him in a choke hold that he sat his gun in it's holder and picked up his to set it in it's holster before carrying him off while grabbing the two prizes he kept eyes on.

“Aren....I can't breath....loosen....you're death hold....I get it....I get it....it was scary right....one of em didn't even have it's head on right...that's the one you freaked out on right?”

He gasp, but all he heard was his son whimpering, note to self.....never let his son watch zombie flicks....

Taking a seat at a empty table with Aren in his lap still buried face first in his chest with his arm locked tight around his neck he stroked his back and murmur soft words to him.

“It's okay, baby daddy wouldn't let them hurt you. I killed them all you know...”

“Sniff....”

“Don't you wanna play the other games?”

He felt a shake of a no then a yes...

“You can watch big giant eating people....but you can't watch the walking dead normal size people eat normal size people...”

An obvious whimper could be heard and Eren knew he made it worst.

“Okay, I'm sorry. Shhh don't cry, is there anything else you want to do? Like go to the pool?”

“Sniff....I...I can't swim...”

“You got me there, and we can buy a shark floatie.”

“....I don't wanna....don't wanna sniff...”

“How about we go back to our room? We can take a nap or something...”

When he felt the shake of a yes he gather up their things in one arm while carrying his child in the other who is crying because he was upset of two things. One he doesn't like zombies....and two he ruined father and son day in which he can act like a bratty five year old for a change...

“Aren, it's okay, baby. Go ahead and cry and when you feel better I'll get you something to beat up on. Maybe even pull out the soccer puncher thing that's in the closet one can blow up and put on your fist we can start bopping people with it. I think I might do it too....probably bop Armin and Jean. Wanna beat up some people, Aren?”

He felt the nod on his chest and smiled, ahh leave it to him to make his baby feel better and himself too. He gets to bop Jean with that blow up gloves and it was going to be so fun to bop him with that. Add that with Aren and it would be fantastic since Aren would be the one to deliver a cheap shot and get away with it.

Returning to their room is uneventful and Eren carelessly set aside their prizes on the living room couch and moved back into his bed room which he just kicked off his shoes, putting them together and taking off Aren which he set it beside his and made his way up on his pillow. Not once did Aren release his hold or lift his head up and he just took it as a sign to just stroke his back and caress his hair.

“I'll be here when you wake up, after all we have a dinner party in our honor so let's build an appetite and stuff ourselves. I hear they are going to have all sorts of desert and one of them is the German chocolate cake we love so much.”

Aren merely nodded his head and Eren just hold him that much tighter.

“You really don't like dead walking people do you?”

Aren shook his head....

“It's...unnatural...they similar to the nightmares....except they don't move...”

Eren glance down at him,

“They were just nightmares, sweetie. It's not real..”

“But....death is right?”

“....Yes, it is.”

“Will you die?”

Eren glanced up and then to his clock stance...

“Mmm....probably when I am like really really old. Like super old.... Like when I'm ninety eight or something and my farts comes out as white substance of smoke out of my old saggy raisin wrinkly booty... I won't be dying anytime soon.”

“Hehehe...Promise?”

“Of course. I mean come on, I'm pretty tough you know and I gotta grow old to see your grandbabies! I need more of you out into the world. World domination sounds like something or future generation would do, don't you think? ”

“Haha, I don't know....maybe, but I don't want you to die.”

“It happens to everyone sweetie, but I tell you what. I'll be waiting for you on the other side with a cheesy ass grin with tears staining my cheeks and most likely kicking Jean ass when he joins me later. But that's like future down the road, way way down the future lane. I'm not going any where so no more dead death talk. It's depressing and you don't need that on your brain. God forbid if you start doing that end of the world dooms day preparation at your age...”

“Daddy...”

“I'm kidding, I'm kidding..... sort of....You won't become like a hermit would you? No tv or internet and show biz? Oh my god you're going to become like the lord of the ring hobbit aren't you?”

He gasped, earning another laugh from his son hell he even felt a thump on his chest that came from Aren tiny fist hitting him on the chest.

“Alright alright now sleep, sleep my little grasshopper and come back with your fresh determination to kick Jeans botty.”

Eren squeezed him tightly tucking Aren underneath him with him secured he had to take down his own hair from its confinement before he can doze off himself saying something stupid to make him laugh. Like maybe throw Jean over board, or put hot chili sauce in his coffee. Anything to be pulled as a prank on Jean and one of them actually made Aren laughed loudly so he knew he was on the right track until he felt his son go limp from his half crying half laughing state his tears slowly drying to streak his his cheek in which Eren half wipe half lick to remove it. Aren tears always tasted salty to him that he stick his tongue out.

Since Aren didn't wake up from that he just snuggled him more closely.

Kids....they grow up so fast and understand far too much. Who ever thinks that kids doesn't understand these concept needs a reality check. They understood a lot more then what these parents give them credit for. Just because they were kid does not mean they didn't understand adult things. He learned that after raising Aren with the help of his adoptive sister and his best friend. Of course, his friends taken to raising him too since he is a mini version of eren himself and he was glad for it. At less he knows if something does happen to him he has someone who would take Aren in and finish the job he could not do to the very end.

Call it depressing, but it's the truth you'll never know what will happen when you least expect it. His parents were a fine example of that.

“Ahh...this is depressing...I rather endure watching barney or sesame street for six hours....or maybe even tellietubbies without trying to head bang the coffee table to be put out of my misery...hell I much prefer the magic school bus then all three of them combine. At less Ms. Lizzy was a lot more educational...”

He huffs...Aren watches a lot of cartoon and Qubo was number one on his tv list, add that with boomerang, Disney, nickelodeon, Anime, god bless anime because he get a dosage of watching that way more than any other, and the good old Kbs or was it kps....Kprs? Crap he can't remember...and wracking his brain cell wasn't going to help him remember it.

Sighing a little he just closed his eyes, he needs to make sure he was up by six so they can get ready to go to dinner by seven. Hopefully his night would lead to a much more happier ending.

***

Levi was just adding a ring to his index finger when his bedroom door was being knocked on.

“Levi? Are you ready yet? It's time to go.”

“Just a minute.”

“Levi.”

“I said wait a minute. I'm almost done.”

Checking himself in the mirror one last time he made sure everything was neat and wrinkle free and when he deem perfect was when he left the room, his cat very much occupied with the salmon flavor food dish he set down moments before.

“What were you doing?”

“Getting dress, what do you think I was doing?”

He glanced at Hanji who huffed at him,

“The way you were taking so long I thought you were with someone.”

Levi actually gave her a look,

“As if.”

“Hey, it could happen my brother already told me you meet someone interesting. A boy changing into being a man at night time. What's that about?”

She asked as they both made their way to the reception dining hall.

“If you heard from Zander then you should already know.”

He replied with an obvious sigh that told the woman he has no intention of reliving the whole ordeal over again. Beside he never saw that kid today or that man yesterday he seriously doubt those two were one and the same, but the way they act was convincing enough to have him doubt his own reasoning.

He would have notice if that man had been following him and the kid that day shaking his head mentally he tried kicking that thought out of his head. There was no reason to dwell on it even if he were to think about Eren all day nothing would come of it because he can't will them in front of him.

Reaching the grand reception area of the dining area, it was truly decked out glasses and candles were everywhere. It was really beautiful and it amaze him that they could set up the decoration up so quickly...

Taking a seat at the large round table with the Hanji twins and their mates, it didn't take long for Haji to shoot her arms out like superman grabbing his wrist wanting a full scale detail of what he has been up too.

It took fifteen minutes of pestering question before he snapped telling her about the kid and a man he encounter. That made Haji (Zoe) eyes shine dangerously.

“Interesting! That is so interesting! I would love to conduct an experiment on that. Oh whoa....a child morphing into an adult and back again.....Oh I want to have my hands on that kid. You gotta introduce me to him!”

She practically squealed as Levi in turn just glared at her annoyed.

“Well, it certainly is interesting. If I didn't know better I see a blooming summer romance forming.”

Zander spoke up after listening in.

“Oh? Levi get's a summer flirt?”

“Shut up.”

“Don't get grumpy, you gotta admit. That is interesting, fun even. I'm glad someone is making you have a great time. I'd be pissed if you blow this seven day vacation just sulking.”

Levi gave Kristine a look and she merely perked him a look to say what is he going to do about it. Levi had to remember this is a pregnant woman he was about to fight with and knowing Kristine she'll do a dirty trick and most likely mace him with her gold and silver glittery perfume again.

“Everyone can I please have your attention please. This is the cocktail dinner party organized by the Captain. Thank you all for attending! I would like to introduce the crew now.”

Levi glanced away to look at the announcer, he became aware of quite a few people in uniform. The one with the long blonde hair was the co captain, Armin....and to his left was a black short haired woman name Mikasa, and to her right a man name Jean who had a long face for a man. As they were introduce they either bow or saluted to the patron. Strange, he got the feeling the blonde up there would most likely be Erwin types. He seem intelligent....sharp minded...something he knows that would catch that man attention like a red flag to a bull.

“And on this cruise we have some special guest! Please welcome them! Mr. Eren Jaeger CEO of Rose Sina Marine Transportation and Captain of this ship along with his son Aren Jaeger please give them a round of an applause.”

Their was the sound of loud clapping, but Levi's table. It was eerily quiet as Levi stormy hues landed on the two duo.

Eren...

He thought, at first he didn't pay no attention, but when the name Eren was mention he looked up to see not one Eren, but two of them until the lady introduce him as Aren. It sounded similar, but Eren and Aren had a vowl differences in their name.

You have got to be shitting me right now.... They are from the rose sina transportation....those shit stain pluto-crates?

But then, suddenly the captain and his bratty shit of the kid spotted him and actually gave him a knowing smirk, their eyes devious. It was then he realized he had been played and he stood up from his chair intending to put them down a peg or two.

“Oh my god, they look identical....no wonder.”

Hanji said as she stared from father and son, they truly do look alike and if that boy was nothing, but a spitting image of his father. The kid was going to be gorgeous when he grows up. It was a while before Eren and Aren broke away from being greeted and chated among, they knew without a doubt their 'Levi' saw them and was fuming mad just by looking at his shock expression, before his eyes stormy as it glared at them.

“Looks like we've been caught, daddy.”

“Such a pity.....I even came up with a new idea to play with him...”

He murmur back, those bright beautiful green turquoise eyes stared at the man who was coming over to them with deadly intent and they couldn't help the identical smirk spreading on their faces. Aren looked up haughtily with his chin up since he was short, but Eren looked down since the man he has been tricking was shorter then himself and that only fueled Levi anger toward them.

“You shit sick fucks.”

He began, but Aren looked at him with innocent eyes.

“Awh, don't be mad, Mister. You were reeally bored.”

The boy said to him with a cute smile on his lip.

“Yeah, you really looked like you might want to drown.”

The much older man spoke up as he stood side by side with Aren who looked up to him and he to him as they spoke. It give the impression that these two were identical twins of how they finished off one sentence.

“That's none of your fucking business.”

The shorter man replied with a feral growl to his tone.  
“Don't even think about involving me into your stupid games you rich brats likes to plays.”

Levi had folded his arm across his chest and Eren looked to the ceiling as if he was caught and it had been hard to look him in the eyes.

“ Yeah... Wealth and authority are our only flaws, but-”

He looked down to Levi smiling a pleasant grin on his handsomely, but adorably face.

“wasting time on such a beautiful man, isn't wasting time at all.”

This caused Levi to blush only slightly, but his glare intensified as if he was invoking the dragon of death to turn these brat into ashes.

“You two....are like twins....What are you really? Brothers?? Cousin?”

Eren actually chuckled, he suppose he does look to young to be a father, but in fact he is twenty seven so it wasn't all that hard to believe.

“Oh no, this little mini me definitely came from my loins. He's my son through and through.”

Aren perked up,

“Yup, I look like the spiting image of my daddy, that's why it was so easy to trick you-”

Levi had cut him off putting his hand on the kid he used his knuckles and rubbed fiercely on the kid head giving him a serious noogie as pay back.

“Oww oww owww, it's true I targeted you first, but daddy never stopped meeee in fact he even helped meeee. Oww!”

“Thanks to your stupidity I spent the whole day yesterday running crazily chasing after your ass. How dare a snot nose brat talk shit about my height.”

Aren ducked under from being brutalize even more and actually ran to hide behind his daddy leg looking up to Levi like a kicked puppy. That actually got him because he can just see his ear flatten downward and his tail being tucked between his legs even as he glared at him, but his eyes shifted dangerously up to the man who finally look like he got notice and smiled.

“But, you got used to this ship so quickly, isn't it great though?”

He replied with a flirtatious smile, shortly after he moved away from Levi and his son follow short.

“Anyway we'll have a full course dinner!”

“Yeah, I like the food on this ship! I can't wait to eat the cake hehehe.”

Levi turned on them,

“Hey! Aren't you two with the suite? You don't dine with everyone!”

When the two ignored him, Eren whistling some upbeat tune, Levi felt his blood pressure rising.  
It's true that he had no intention of enjoying himself even before he came, but those two had noticed that and decided to puzzle him with the 'magically changing Eren and they made me run around the whole ship. They even showed him a beautiful sunset, following them. It didn't take long for Eren to take control of the situation asking his companion to join their table in which it became a large scale.

“Oh whoa, you two are so identical and he is so so cute!”

Aren looked up the lady in glasses.

“Hehe, why thank you. You're pretty cute too Mrs. You even got a double beside you.”

He replied referring to Zander who smiled at the kid.

“Kyaaah I want this kid. I could gobble him up.”

The woman squeal and Aren just gave a charming smile, before he looked at Levi and smirked giving him a look that Levi actually gave a questioningly look. He knew those eyes, but to see it on a kid face was either madly or disturbing.

“Now, now. If anyone should be gobbled up it should be this guy here.”

Aren pointed to Levi and he actually looked smaller in his seat, Mikasa almost spilled her drink and Armin cough lightly behind his hand.

Eren looked at his son face and then to Levi and he ended up having the same expression on his face as the kid.

“Now that, sounds like a delightful offering. I would love to partake.”

He almost purred that response, his eyes darken on to Levi face that the man dropped his fork on his plate....the way his eyes looked at him made him felt like he was naked right then and there for this whole table to see and Eren was just eye fucking him right where he sat....but Levi wasn't the one who was going to take it lying down. Oh no.

Not by a long shot,

“This delicacy isn't out for your pleasure, Eren.”

“A pity, maybe in private a change of heart perhaps?”

“In your dreams, brat.”

“A dream I hope will come true very soon.”

He replied, Aren looked between the two as if he was watching a ping pong match between Jean and his father.  
“You two....are certainly getting along well...”

It was Mikasa who spoke up, she had been giving Levi a dirty look ever since he called them both brats and compared them as shit.

“Are you blind?”

But, Eren intervene to distract his beloved sister,

“You think so, Mikasa? I feel like I'm married again~”

Levi glared at him, speaking of marriage the brat wasn't wearing a ring. Does that mean he was single?

“Oh please.”

She replied her evil stare still on Levi's form.

As they all spoke to one another, it was the crew who left first from their table.

“Come on Aren, it's bed time.”

Armin said after the boy finish the cake yawning sleeplessly.

“Eh? But....I want to be with Mister and daddy....”

Armin chuckled, scooping the boy up who didn't resist at all, he only yawned a bit as he rubbed his eyes placing his head on Armin chest who chuckled.

“Say good night to daddy, Aren.”

Eren stood up and bent his dark head to place a kiss to the boy cheek,

“G'night....daddy...I love you.”

“G'night, pleasant dreams. I love you too.”

Kissing the boy on top of his head he stepped back as Armin took him away, Kristine looked up to him and actually smiled a little.

He was a good man, and she didn't object to him dating her precious Levi. For a father to show obvious love and affection toward their child is a good man and her eyes, because this mean he would be equally the same with a lover.

“So Eren, are you married or with someone?”

Kristine asked as she sipped water.

Eren blinked and looked toward the beautiful woman beside Zander.

Levi looked up curious, but then his eyes narrowed lightly at the boy expression sudden emotion that were in the boy eyes in which he closed to hide them. The man was smiling never the less holding up his left hand that was ringless.

“Nope, I'm single.”

He replied with a grin as he looked to her, well that solved one important mystery to her as she gave a nod to her head.

“You like accessories?”

She asked next, Eren blinked a little.

“Yeah. I think it's nice to wear.”

“What about your hair?”

Eren tilted his head, where was this twenty question coming from. Mike and the Hanji twin were curious as well, but Zander had a feeling what this was about seeing as his woman own her own line and makes things with her delicate hand. Eren must be the new muse since she was showing an obvious like too. By obvious it means she's not lashing him with razor sharp tongue and sarcastic remarks.

“I like to pin it up or put it in hair ties.”

He replied running his hand through his loose strands that fall over his shoulder.

“I probably should get it cut, but I never have time for it...”

“What you don't like long hair?”

Hanji asked next as she wants in to question him, Levi actually liked his hair long.

“Hmm? I don't dislike long hair, but people always say I look like a rebellious teen with long hair. Some even thought I was a street thug punk in my earlier years. It's amusing to a degree, because I some what do appear like one. The daily injury only added on to the rumors in my college days.”

 

“Oh? You get into a lot of fights often.”

“Oh yeah, a lot. In fact I still do.”

He laughed.

“Can I do your hair sometime.”

Kristine asked as she gaze at his hair, it looked just as soft as her Zanders. It's obvious Eren took great care with his hygiene even his nails were neatly snipped with a inner polish of it's own. He felt a bit feminine to her, even though he was quite masculine in appearance.

“Uh? Sure, I don't mind. I kind of like having my hair played with Aren always braids it when he gets the chance.”

Levi actually store that piece of memory inside his head.

“Oh me too me too!”

Hanji waved her arm in the chair wanting in on the action.

“Sure.”

He glanced at Levi then,

“I totally wouldn't mind if you played in it too.”

The way he said it to Levi made it felt entirely sexual and that actually got Levi attention faster then the pool of warmth that was spreading out in his belly.

Eren continue to flirt with Levi and he wasn't hiding the fact as if he was comfortable hitting on a man in a public place.

When asked about it, Eren just gave them a look.

“Rather you are a man or a woman, should not matter right? I mean so long you love and attracted to them it should all play out to be. Beside I'm not one to hide, I like to openingly display my affection I shouldn't feel shamed to hide it. I think it's stupid.”

When Zander mention about what if about his son preference Eren shrugged.

“I already told my son that there are people who are like that, I can guess what you're thinking he's only a kid how would he understand, but you know he's like me. He actually gave me a dirty look and said, 'Who cares what other thinks so long the intended partner is happy then the onlookers can get the bird and suck it' I actually laughed because he made a big statement during an interview once.”

The way he spoke sounded so proud and full of affection and love, he wanted to let his son know that love came in all shapes and sizes. If you love them, express it. Let them know that there is someone out there who loves them for being them and nothing more.

This only made Levi companion smiled at Eren, it's obvious they liked him....and Levi....sort of like him too...if he can get all that for himself....he wouldn't need anything else. All that affection and devotion....his determination is what captivated Levi, but he did not forget that the kid himself was holding back on a few things.

“You're kid is interesting.”

“Yes he is, but he gets all his smarts from his Uncle Armin. I think you guys already notice that didn't you?”

It was Levi who gave a confirmation noise.  
“He's a brat, but not the kind of brat that's a run of the mill brat one see on a daily basic.”

“Hahaha, yeah since I'm always at sea, my son doesn't interact with other childrens often or very much. He doesn't seem to mind. Especially when he gets to point his finger in private at the adults and make fun of them who thought he's just a rich kid. I feel sorry for the suitors and investor who tried to spoil him and bribe him, by using him to get to me. My kids a lot smarter then one should give him credit for. He's a walking genius after Armin foot steps. It scares me.”

“Oh, I wish to run test on that.”

“Eh? Test? Don't experiment on my kid, I’ll be upset if you traumatize him.”

Eren replied, as they parted ways it was Eren who wanted to speak with him in private.

The Hanji twins gave cat calls and whistle and Levi promptly ignored them. He had been so tempted to flip them the middle finger. They watched a dance and Levi find himself enjoying the provided entertainment. It's true this ship had everything one could possibly entertain themselves with they even hit the casino. As they left the theater to be outside in fresh air, they made their way over to a few lounge chair with a nice table in between them, small candles and vase flower in the middle. It was beautiful in all that glass work. Eren even provided them with drinks, but after a while Levi knew something was up.

“What?”

Eren looked to him the breeze feeling nicely as he sat in one of the lounge chair outside, the music playing inside he just smiled.

“I'm enjoying my date with you.”

Levi stared at him to realize this does feel like a date and he glowered at him.

“You really are meddlesome.”

Eren took it as a thank you and smiled that charming smile of his,

“You're welcome.”

This in turn made Levi smile only a little bit, his eyes dark as he too taken a seat over looking the view of the night ocean.

It was so calm and the sound lured him in.

“I thought that it would be such a pain in the ass to go on this trip with those four, that's why I was so unfriendly from the start.”

Eren eyes looked at the distant look in Levi eyes, he saw that same look he often seen in a mirror of himself. He paid close attention to him feeling that Levi wanted to get something off his chest and he was the stranger to listen to his woe.

“Even when my partners leave me, I can't wriggle about and scream and make a scene. It's troublesome and a pain in the ass for a man of my age to be like that. All I can say is 'Fine Then. And you know what they say then? 'You really are very strong.'”

Eren watched as Levi glanced away from the view to look at something else, possibly his hands or something entirely as he focus on his past experiences.

'You'll be fine even without me. And she really needs me.'

The scene continue to play over inside his head again and again as he relived it.

“That's just about all they ever have to say. And all I can think of is 'there it goes again.' funny huh.”

Eren didn't think of it as funny at all especially when he can grasp the pain that was in his distant gaze. He knew that pain very well, lived it...breathed it.

“A meek, cute, and dependent person...”

As Levi listed those off he had closed his eyes as if he was reciting a revelation,

“If you aren't by my side, I can't even live...I guess those of us who aren't like this don't stand a chance.”

It was Eren turn to shield his emotion as he listen intensely, Levi looked so small over there....he looked cold too...and Eren wanted to warm him. Hold him....Kiss him, sooth the pain that was in his heart, but another part of him thought logically. The way he looked, the way he worded things were a bit off. It's not like the actual partner he's been with were the cause of wounding him this deeply.

“I honestly can't stand those kind. It's true I can't become a person like that, but I really cared deeply for all of them.”

It was then he open his eyes as if he were lost.....dead inside and Eren decided he hated that look upon his face, he was so much better smiling...or getting angry at him.

“I wanted to say, “If you are gone, I won't be alright...”, but then they would speak that same very line....and they instantly disappear from my heart. And so they make it really alright for me. This way, I can really be without them.”

The pain may not show on his facial expression, but his eyes were evident....Eren even notice that facade slipped a little, before it was quickly schooled to it's normal structure.

“Anyway...I have no right to complain, I'm alright. And beside I have no feeling left to bother me.”

It was then that Eren decided to speak up.

“Alright, eh?”

He closed his eyes and turned his head slightly.

“I find it hard to believe, that cold heart is like a wall aren't you trying to hide your wounds behind it?”

He said at last, Levi stiffen and cast a downward glance.

“Don't be stupid. As if I could be hurt by someone like that.”

“No.”

Eren was correcting him,

“It wasn't him who hurt you. It was yourself.”

He looked at him then, his eyes clear. After hearing him talk he found something he was certain of, Levi is only hurting himself...it wasn't his partners.

“You condemn yourself, Levi I bet you ask this to yourself over and over again. 'Why didn't he choose me?' 'Is it because I can't be like those type of people who rely heavily on another?' You can't change, Levi. Even if you could your pride won't let you and you have a lot of it, Levi. You hurt yourself deeper than he or anyone else ever could.”

Levi felt his chest tighten and contracted painfully inside his rip cage as he looked at the man, his vision suddenly look distorted.

“That's why you want to paralyze your own heart, right? So that it couldn't be hurt again, so that you wouldn't be hurt again.”

He reached up with gentle finger and cupped the side of his face with only his finger tips his eyes boring into his stormy ones.

“But, you don't have to do all this.”

Eren told him as he caressed him with a gentle touch trying to sooth him,

“You're just blaming yourself that, all of them were too cowardly to choose you. You were just too much of a man for them, honey.”

He let his hand fall softly from his face, he can see it in Levi eyes the moisture that was building up.

“There's no need to cry over them.”

His tone soft, warm as he looked at him with an understanding that Levi felt he was a kindred spirit to his wounded soul. He couldn't help that a tear shed down his cheek which he quickly looked away trying to block it.

Eren notice the start of the music playing and stood to his feet, he grabbed Levi wrist and pulled him up and out of his chair moving them side ways for some room, Levi looked at him with surprise.

“The Trio's performance is starting. Let's dance.”

He settle Levi into position by grasping his hand and putting a hand to his lower back pulling him gently to his body. A body Levi knew was warm as he faced forward to his broad chest, his hand gentle in his own.

“This way you can hide your face too.”

Eren murmur beside his ear.

That was what broke the barricade for his tears flow, and Eren could see it. He looked utterly beautiful, his tears like diamonds sparkling as it shed down his cheek, he laid his head on his chest and moved with him their body swaying. It was just the two of them under the stars and decorative lamps hanging above them and candles at their table. It was just the of them and the sea...after a long while...Levi spoke.

“You're....really meddlesome...you shitty ass brat.”

Eren smiled holding him gently in his arm,

“Uh hu, tell me about it.”

He tilted Levi head up so he can look at him, Levi didn't want him to see his face like this, but he was spell bound. Eren took this as a sign it was okay, because he descended his head and kissed him, their lips fusing together as one.

He could feel Levi finger tighten in his own hand, but after a few seconds of coaxing his lip with his own. It was just a soft touch of a butterfly kiss and Levi sighed at that, his tears slowing some what. Everything he said hit him hard....harder then a ton of bricks could ever do to him. That night he cried as long as he wanted and Eren provided him shelter...a sanctuary.

As the music faded, Eren released his hand to cup the side of his face. Levi open his eyes to look at him, but the boy lashes were down. How pretty....they were long his lashes were...his lips soft, yet firm. It's obvious the kid had a lot of determination if not balls for kissing him this way... He never had a kiss like this before...hell....he actually felt cherished as funny and heartbreaking that sounded..

Parting his lip to Eren, he gave a soft moan and Eren got the hint and came inside. The two of them embracing in a way. Eren sooth him, calmed him. He haven't felt this light or this heavy in a long long time.

Eren....

“Levi...”

The taller male sigh, it felt good to hear his name being whispered like that. It was husky...breathless.... and he wanted to hear it again, that he trailed his finger into Eren long hair he was rewarded once more.

“...Levi...”

Even though the heat were rising, between the two Eren was a complete gentleman and stepped back when he thought he would take it too far and actually sleep with him. He was aroused, no doubt. Levi was too, but Eren just gave him a smile using the jacket he dump on the chair earlier been picked up and placed over Levi shoulder engulfing him in warmth from the wind.

“I'll walk you to your room.”

There was a blush on Eren face and Levi just smiled at him, it was nice. He touched Eren jacket and lead Eren to his room. He honestly thought of sleeping with him right then and there, but Eren only gave him a peck to his forehead and then his lip.

“Another time, but for now.... Good night, Levi.”

Eren stroke his cheek one last time and excused himself for the night leaving his jacket with him.

Levi stood behind the closed door....shortly after he placed a finger to his lip and leaned his head against the door and groaned...

The brat can kiss....he can kiss really well....he didn't use so much tongue to have bring him pleasure, but at the same time it brought fresh tears to plummet to the ground. He had been so gentle...warm....comforting....he needed those words...and he had said it to him. Eren didn't take advantage of him and that tugged on his heart string as he pulled himself away from the door and walked into his room. The rest of the night were a blur. He bathed he changed for bed taking much longer in the bathroom to brush his teeth as he stared at himself in the light fogged mirror. His gaze reflected back to him.

He retired that night, his cat snuggling up to him sensing his distress and licked the tears from his eyes. He just smiled stroking the cat fur in a soothing manner that he was alright.

In the morning he would feel refresh....he knows it because he cried himself to sleep his wounds dulling in pain. It was even soothed when his last remaining thought before blackness over took him were Eren gentle, yet firm hold on his body and his lips pressed against his.

Perhaps.....Perhaps Eren truly understood him....and for that...he thought maybe he had gone through it too. He was going to find out soon enough as he placed his finger to his tingly lips. No matter how many time he scrubbed, rub, or caress his lips. The warmth and tingling sensation remain and he sigh with Eren name on his lip.

Darkness swept him under and he slept dreamlessly the chain that kept him down for so long finally loosen it hold on him making him freer then he had ever felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertakerla: "Hello, if you are reading this, thank you for reading it to the very end! Thank you. If you enjoy this story feel free to leave me a comment and Kudos. Those who leave comments gets to have another chapter posted! And as a bonus since Aren is so loving the warm and affection comments. If you wish to ask any of the muses a question feel free to direct your question to them and they shall reply. Don't hold back on their account, although I think Levi would think otherwise."
> 
> Not to cease my meaningless chit chat, I hope you enjoy it. I do not have a beta reader so their may be grammars and spelling error if you see it. Please point it out for me to correct it as soon as possible.
> 
> ((Will make updates in end notes section below this))
> 
> As a sneak peek for the next chapter.
> 
> Chapter Four
> 
> I'm finally rating it M, because yeah. It's getting pretty dang steamy where this is going.
> 
> Eren thinks he's the one on the prowl in his seduction, but what will happen when the table turns on him and he gets the wrong end of the stick? Leave it to Aren for the rescue of his poor beloved father in comfort.
> 
> Aren: "Hehehe isn't she just a teaser. I get to be the pusher so look forward to it."  
> He replied with a grin.
> 
> Eren: "If anyone wants to contact the writer, her tumblr account is Eren-is-Levi-Shitty-Brat, feel free to harass her in tumblr too. She'll look forward to it."
> 
> Eren blows the readers a kiss with a small wink.
> 
> "See you next time~"


End file.
